


svi tražimo neku utopiju

by poetofbridges



Category: No Fandom
Genre: A Personal Take On Things Already Said, Borrowed and Rewriten, Gen, Inspired by..., Lowercase, Poetry
Language: Hrvatski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetofbridges/pseuds/poetofbridges
Summary: kolekcija nekih riječišto su izletjeleiz moga uma i ruku
Relationships: Love Of Self, Regard for One's Own Happiness or Advantage, Self-Love - Relationship





	1. želja za promjenom vremena

kad bih mogla

kad bih dobila

kad bih se rodila

sa moćima vezanim za vrijeme.

da se mogu vratit natrag

da mogu ići naprijed

da mogu biti svjesna trenutka ovog.

što bih uradila?

bili išla u prošlost

da proživim žalosti

na način novi

ili

da proživim radosti

kojih nikad se ne može dosta imat

bili išla u budućnost

da vidim jesu li

nade srca ljudskog ostvarene

ili

je ovaj strah što viri iz duše

dovoljno jak da zaustavi tu želju

a možda bi jednostavno držala mogućnost tu tajnom,

i ostala u sadašnjosti

svjesna prednosti i mana


	2. zdrave navike

  1. otišla sam na šetnju kako se ne bi ukočila u stolici ispred monitora dok zvukovi putuju iz uha u uho. tražio si da ideš sa mnom. kava i čaj tako čudno mirišu zajedno.
  2. legla sam u rano jer se rano trebam ustat. predložio si mi youtube playlist-u opuštajućih pjesama. sanjala sam kućicu u prirodi, daleko od gradske žurbe.
  3. od 8 čaša vode na dan, pola ih pijem uz tvoj smijeh i neke glupe šale koje se samo nama sviđaju.
  4. potraga za mirom uvijek se pretvori u gledanje samo još jedne epizode serije ispod ljubičaste deke, a odmori u razmišljanja o smislu života ili nekih jednostavnih stvari koje su toliko bolje kad ih zakompliciramo.
  5. zašto imamo toliko različitih ukusa u hrani? naša jela se lako umnože u kuhinji punoj plesa.




	3. pitanja za 3 ujutro

ako bi mogao izbrisati bilo koji događaj koji bi utjecao na naše danas, koji bi to bio?

ne moraš reći zašto. nekad je teško stavit razloge u riječi.

kad bi mogao izabrati vrstu svoga života poslije smrti, što bi odabrao?

kažem kad, a ne ako jer ionako biramo u što vjerujemo.

pitaj svoje prijatelje kojom bojom te opisuju. 

jel odgovor ono što tražiš?

ljubičasta, plava, roza, crvena, siva, zelena, crna...


	4. eros

trenutak kad ga vidiš

ogrnutog u bijelo 

tamne kože 

sjajne kao med 

i osjetiš bol 

u plućima

ne... 

negdje između pluća

gdje bi ti srce trebalo biti 

pa završiš u rukama njegovim 

bol će prevladati 

sve čari

svu ljubav 


	5. nešto kratko

život je plovidba

brodom pustolovine

od obale rođenja

do ponora smrti 


	6. nešto kratko ii

tko sam?

odakle idem?

kako da saznam gdje mi je ići,

kad ne znam dokle sam stigla...


	7. noć udaje

te noći kad sam se udavala

tko zna zašto su suze svratile

na rumeno lice moje...

koja je emocija obuzela

biće moje krhko?

koje sjećanje je zaokupilo 

srce moje ranjeno?

koje misli su strujale

glavom ukrašenom? 


	8. noć udaje ii

te noći kad si se udavala

reci mi:

teku li suze obrazima suhim,

suze što traže pokoru za nečim gotovim.

objasni mi osjećaje svoje...


	9. nešto kratko iii

u noći, pa po danu 

ubijaš mi javu 

tražiš me da sanjam

ljubav našu malu


	10. tko hoće

tko hoće ljubav

naći će je u dahu svakom

tko hoće sreću

lovit će u koraku malom

tko hoće tugu

uništavat će oko sebe

a tko bi htio mene...


	11. jesen

koje ti je

najdraže

godišnje doba?

ono u kojem 

me grije 

tvoj zagrljaj

ono u kojem 

putujemo do

visina nebeskih

ono u kojem 

mi kroz dušu prolaze

danas i jučer i sutra

ono u kojem 

se spremam 

za ledeni dah 


	12. kava i san

san moj 

nema smisla

pa mi se

spavati ne da 

sve te slike

bez tona i emocije

bez prestanka 

bez radnje

pa popit ću

još šoljicu jednu

da oči 

se ne sklope 


	13. obavijest

kako da ti javim

jačinu otkucaja srca 

iz grudi ovih?

kako da ti prenesem 

sliku što je oči

prenose mozgu?

kako da pronađem 

oslonac jer noge

mi otkazuju?

kako da vidiš,

kako da ti objasnim

što se sa mnom događa?


	14. nerazumno

imam li ja smisla?

postoji li nit poveznica među ovim mislima?

hoću li ikad biti razumljiva?

ako ove riječi završe na papiru,

ako ovim problemima se nađe rješenje,

hoće li biti to vrijedno nečega?

hoću li biti dotaknuta?

hoću li biti potaknuta?


	15. čuperak

nije mi drago

što te pred očima 

nema 

jer mi fali 

mekoća 

koja bježi 

iz prstiju


	16. kreni sa mnom

volim te

lako mi je reći 

te riječi tri 

jer bićem čitavim

osjećam ih 

pođi sa mnom

gdje god da nam 

se ćefne

jer grad ovaj 

i društvo njegovo

nas ne podnose

vuku nas u 

bunar 

pun blata

idemo 

idemo na 

mjesto novo

i daleko

i uzbudljivo

na zemlju

u kojoj 

nema korijena 

naših 

idemo 

idemo

kreni sa mnom

i voljet ću te

koliko

i kako god

da želiš


	17. riječi

kako nekad želim

da mi riječi

lakše dođu

kako nekad želim

da ne ponavljam

stihove iste

kako nekad želim

znati čitav ovaj jezik 

i ne ponavljati se 


	18. ne ustručavaj se

kad zaželiš zatvorit usta svoja

jer ne želiš mi slomit srce,

da te riječi okrutne i zle ne dođu do mene 

nemoj.

reci što hoćeš.

reci sve što ti izvire iz dubine,

izbaci to sve van

jer draže mi znat 

gdje stojimo ti i ja 

na polju ovom 

nego da me čuvaš 

od onoga 

što pretpostavljam.


	19. glasovi

progone me glasovi neki 

poznati i nepoznati

nekad slušani

a sad iskrivljeni 

vremenom

zašto ste mi to rekli...

zar nije šutnja zlato?

jesam li mogla ne primiti te riječi...


	20. slušalice

začepi uši

i pojačaj

na najjače

da se šumovi

uduše

da se glasovi 

utope

pojačaj

još glasnije

jer ne trebam 

slušat život

koji trči

oko mene

kad mogu 

nestati

u notama

pjesme 

neke


End file.
